


Collection

by Scherry



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scherry/pseuds/Scherry
Summary: Minseok was keen on collecting bottles. His child was not.





	Collection

**Author's Note:**

> This title really sucks, right?

“Promise me you’re not gonna freak out.”

Those were the first words Minseok heard as he set foot home from work.

“What have you done, Byun Baekhyun?” He put his backpack on the table and marched to his husband.

“I didn’t do anything.” Baekhyun was clearly blocking the way to the dining room. Something was up. “Your son did it…” He stepped aside so Minseok could enter the room and take a look.

It was a colossal mess in there. His precious whiskey bottles - ones that he was never ever intending to open - were scattered, shattered on the floor.

“Baekhyun, Sehun in five how could he possibly have fucked up that entire cupboard? Have you got no shame, blaming a child for your fuck-ups?” He was practically yelling as he paced through the house after his airhead of a husband. 

“I didn’t do it, it was him. I was saying goodbye to his babysitter and he was running around the house, playing. He tripped on the furniture and your precious alcohol fell to the floor. Too bad.” Baekhyun wasn’t feeling bad at all, that sarcastic little shit. “I was about to start cleaning it when you arrived.”

“Did Hunnie hurt himself?” Minseok asked in a hurry, worry building up fast.

Baekhyun shook his nervousness off with a quiet “No, that boy’s made of steel.”

Minseok was standing in the hallway, in front of the service area as Baekhyun gathered the cleaning equipment.“Where is he though?” Minseok crouched beside his husband.

“Sleeping like a fallen angel,” Baekhyun replied with a tender smile.

“I’ll go check on him and then I’ll go help you.” Baekhyun gave him a thumbs up.

Minseok walked down the hallway until he was at Sehun’s door. He stepped in the toddler’s bedroom; it was decorated with animals and stuffed toys. Sehun was so cute when he was asleep, nothing like that hyper troublemaker child he was on a daily.

“Sehun is adorable, right?” Baekhyun spoke as he stopped by.

“Yeah. Very cute indeed,” Minseok kissed the boy’s forehead. He then turned to Baekhyun. “He’s also the reason why we can’t have nice things.”

“Well, speak for yourself. Actually, you can’t because you only accumulate trash,” Minseok frowned. Baekhyun gave a tap to his back and sighed deeply. “It’s just alcohol, dumbass, move on for fuck’s sake.”

“Baekhyunnie, it’s really expensive alcohol, you don’t understand it,” Minseok complained loudly.

Baekhyun was being followed by Minseok’s whines so he decided to put an end to that conversation.“Try collecting stamps, I don’t know. Just don’t bother me with it anymore, alright sweetie?”

  
Actually, _Baekhyun_ was probably the reason as to why Minseok can’t have nice things - he always protested about the shit Minseok spent his money on. He never says it out loud, though; Minseok’s sure if he did, Baekhyun would claim it’s because he’s the one bringing in all the good stuff to his husband's life.

  
Essentially, he didn’t argue back because Baekhyun was painfully right. Minseok sighed and grabbed the broom from his husband’s hand, ready to help him with the alcoholic mess their child created.


End file.
